


Family Vacations of the Unusual Kind

by PaperPrince



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected stories about the Doctor and his travels with the pond family and their adventures. Mostly Doctor/River but with some Amy/Rory thrown in for good measure.</p><p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Vacations of the Unusual Kind

For The Love Of Biscuits 

 

Strangely enough The Doctor had been pretty easy to buy off. All he had wanted in return for his silence about things he may have accidentally seen and heard, that may or may not have occurred in one of the larger closets of the Tardis between the Ponds was fifteen Jammie Dodgers , two horrible new bow ties and a football. The embarrassment that followed for several days after that was as the two of them discovered later nothing in comparison to the embarrassment they felt when River walked in on them...

 

* * *

 

The Doctor's Gift

All they did was take from him, every single time they would force their way into his hearts, making a place for themselves in them, which his companions would then take with them when they left and every single time they did this he was reminded of his loneliness and of all those whose death he had caused.

The Ponds were different from the rest, when they left they didn't want mementos from their time together with the doctor, they didn't want to stay longer or go on one final adventure with him, they didn't even want a robot dog or a human copy of him though he would have given it to them if they had asked. They didn't beg him to stay with them, like others had done many years ago, for they had each other and their daughter and that was enough for them.

When the truth of River had come out they accepted it without question, they saw that they were tied to the Doctor, that their future and rivers was or were unavoidable. And so they didn't ask the Doctor to change what would happen, they didn't ask the Doctor to give her up, to spare her from the life she would lead, they knew what it meant for the Doctor not to be alone, to have a family at last and for that the Doctor was grateful.

 

 

* * *

 

Listening In The Darkness

 

Lying in the darkness, not quite touching they wait for him to bring her home, telling themselves that she is safe with him but really believing the words for they know the Doctor too well.

Danger follows him just like it does their daughter, the doctor's mate, his other half now and always throughout eternity. She can handle herself, handle the darkness and pain, they know that but it doesn't stop the nightmares. To worry is after all a parent's provocative no matter their child's age. Sleep evades them as wearily they wonder if she will return tonight with the same face she left with or if indeed at all.

 


End file.
